Sorreltail&Brakenfur&Squirrelflight
by 21peach
Summary: Sorreltail and Brakenfur are very close friends. When Sorreltail gets bitten by an adder, their relationship falls apart. What will happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this 21peach. This is my first time writing a story about Warriors so please excuse me if I have some mistakes and remind me in the review section!**

**Chapter 1**

**Sorreltail's POV**

"Hi Brakenfur!" I meowed cheerfully as I saw Brakenfur emerging from the Warriors' den. Brakenfur yawned as he padded up to me. "Wanna share prey with me?" I asked. "Sure." answered Brakenfur. While he chewed up the last piece of vole, I wondered if he and I will be always **JUST **friend or end up more to each other. "Sorreltail?" "Yeah?" I asked bewildered. "Do you wanna go hunting with me?" he asked. _Finally._ I thought. "Sure" "Where do you want to go" he asked. "I thought you were the one who wanted to go hunting?" I said teasingly. "Right... What about near the Snakerocks? No patrol has been there for days." he suggested.

**Brakenfur's POV**

_She just is a perfect she-cat. _I thought. "Be careful Brakenfur!" I heard a sudden shriek that interrupted my thought. I turned around in surprise and saw an adder behind me aiming for my hind leg. I felt a weight pushing me to the left. I realized that the adder sprang and so did Sorreltail. "Ahhhh!" I heard Sorreltail shriek. I sprang forward and saw her crouching in agony on the ground. The adder was already sliding toward the hole that it came from. I was about to follow it when I remembered that Sorretail was bitten. Sorreltail was jurking back and forth in agony as the poison spread through her veins in blood. "Hold on Sorreltail." I murmured. I picked her by the scruff. _I am so glad that she was just made a warrior._ When we were near the camp, I saw a border patrol just about me. "Help me!" I meowed. Luckily Willowpelt and Whitestorm, Sorreltail's parents heard me and hurried over. "What happened?" "Where wee you guys? "How did it happen?" Willowpelt was pumpering me with questions when I barely had the strength to stand. _Thank Starclan!_ I thought when Whitestorm calmed his mate down and helped me bring Sorretail back to camp.

I lied Sorretail at the middle of the camp for Cinderpelt to examine. After few moments Cinderpelt drooped her tail and said, "I'm so sorry. The poison has taken hold of her. There is nothing a medicine cat can do." "NO~~~~~~" Willopelt let out a sad yowl as she nearly collapsed and was only able to stand with the support of her mate. Sorreltail was keep on jurking back and forth and I screeched at the thought that I can't fight this battle for her. "Do something!" I sobbed. "Scooch over!" I heard a sharp meow. I turned around and saw Leafpool hurrying over with a bundle of herbs dangling in her jaw.

"I am so sorry Leafpool, but there is nothing you can do anymore." meowed Cinderpelt sadly. Leafpool retorted, "There is always something you can do. Even if you gave up on her, I won't." "I'm going to keep her in the medcine cat den and take care of her." "Brakenfur, can you bring her to the medicine cat den?" she asked.

I was so relieved that Sorreltail's best friend wasn't giving up.

**Sorreltail's POV**

I woke up with pain every moment I tried to move my head around. I called for Leafpool. She came in hurrying to the nest I was the moment I called her. "You're awake! I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up." she said. I moved my body to stand, but collapsed as the heavy pain heaved through me. "Stay rest. I'll go get Brakenfur and tell him you woke up." meowed Leafpool.

A moment later he walked through the mouth of the den. "I-I missed you. I wanted to visit you, but Brambleclaw kept me busy and Leafpool won't let me in." he said. "It's okay." I said. "I'll get you a fresh-kill." he said. _Why did he want to go so quickly?_ I wondered.

**Brakenfur's POV**

_Should I tell her?_ I wondered. While Sorreltail was in the medicine cat den, I had grown more close to Squirrelflight than I could ever have been with Sorreltail. _Guess I should keep that off mind for now. _I concluded and picked up a shrew. When I arrived back at the medicine cat's den, I was able to smell strong scent of borage. "Thanks Brakenfur." I heard Sorreltail thank me. "I better go. Brambleclaw put me on a hunting patrol" I told her. That was a lie. I was planning to go on a walk to the forest with Squirrelflight. "Oh, ok." she sounded disappointed. "I'll visit you again soon" I told her soothingly.

Squrrielflight and I were the best thing that happened to the clan for few sunrises. Most cat suspected that we were mates, but we haven't talked about that yet. We were about to go back to the camp when I heard a she-cat's cry. My pelts spook up as I dropped my fresh-kill at the fresh-kill pile. Cinderpelt padded over to me and said, "Willowpelt came and told Sorreltail that you and Squirrelflight are mates." "What?" I asked bewildered. "I guess she was planning to ask you to be her mate after she recovered." she told me.

**So, how did you like it? This is my first chapter. Please review. Also please read my friend, Amzoka's stories too. You have to thank her for my stories.**


	2. Chapter 2 The distance between them

**Hi! I've been so busy with school work I didn't have time to update soon enough. Thanks for the waiting!**

**Sorreltail's POV**

_How could he do this to me? I am the closest she-cat he is in the clan! Or at least I thought I was. _I thought bitterly. I was so angry, frustrated and disappointed that I didn't notice Brakenfur coming inside the den. I was so angry with him, I practically yelled. "You mouse-brain, stupid furball, fox-heart, bee brain! How dare you just throw away my friendship?!" Leafpool came n hurrying to the den because of the loud meowes. "About that... Squirrelflight is not my mate. For one thing. Rumors are flying around the clan saying we are mates, but we are not. I hope you keep that in mind." he meowed in a firm way. I've never seen him so angry and straight to the point. "Fine, then." "Leave." I said with a hint of disgust in my voice.

**Brakenfur's POV**

I have no idea why she acted like that. I explained to her plainly, we couldn't be more plainer. _She-cats_ _are so sensitive._ I concluded with a heavy sight slipping out of my jaw. "Hey, you okay?" I heard a _she-cat's _meow and turned around abruptly. I saw Squirrelflight watching me with a most mysterious look in her beautiful deep green eyes. "Yeah. Everything's fine~." I said falling into her scent as it wraps around me. "Should we share a _fresh-kill_?" she asked looking tired. I was surprised that she lost her enthusiasm that was always a part of her.

**So... How did you like it? I am overwhelmed by the school work so excuse me for the late update. The next chapter will be better!**


	3. Chapter 3 The argument

**Hello readers! Starting from this chapter, I decided to add quotes before the story! Sorry for those of you who don't like quotes.**

**Quote of the day.**

_Great, now the queen thought I was a misfit too. -Kiera Cass-_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorreltail's POV<strong>

I was outrages. I decided if he was going to betray my friendship and throw away everything, I would let him. I just had to think of a even better plan to make him suffer more. Should I use Frostfur to get him to love me more? _No. It isn't cruel enough._ I thought. Just than I smelled the scent of Brakenfur. I snapped my head back right up and faced Brackenfur. It was hard to keep any sign f emotion out of my face. "I didn't wan to let him in, but he was getting on my fur, so I had to let him in." Leafpool said apologetically while sighting. "Can you give us some privacy?" Brackenfur asked. "Whatever you have to sa-" my sentence was cut off by Brakenfur. "We need privacy Sorreltail." he meowed sternly. "whatever." I muttered under my breath. I saw from the corner of my eyes Leafpool leaving. "What do you want?" I asked in a non-mannered way. "I would like you to hear my version of the story." he meowed calmly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the horrible chapter. I promise I'll make it better. I'll keep my word.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 How They Feel About Each Other

**Hello every body! This is 21peach! I am having awesome ideas for this story, so please check it out!**

**Quote of the day**

_The more you like yourself, the less you are like anyone else, which make you unique.-Walt Disney-_

* * *

><p><strong>Brakenfur's POV<strong>

_I have no idea how some toms even mate with_ she-cats. I thought. Badgers were easier to get along than she-cats. "What are you waiting for. An invitation? Spit it out!" I heard Sorreltail's irritated mew.

"I did not, for the last time, I DID NOT mate with Squirrelflight."

"And why should I believe that?"

"Since when did I lie?"

"The moment you met me, flea-brain! You said you loved me, you said that you loved **ME**! Not Squirrelflight."

"Hey, I didn't sa-"

"Oh, wait, you want to be mate with Squirrelflight for power, don't you? She is one of the daughters of the great leader, Firestar. You just want the deuptyship, don't you?! So it's not love, it's power. I was foolish to even **HOPE** that you would fall for me."

"How can you even say that?" I meowed with hurt in my voice.

She just looked away with her cold eyes.

"I can say anything I would like since you threw away everything."

"That is so not true."

"Oh, it isn't? Please get out of this den right now before my temper makes me rip you apart."

"Watch what you are saying."

"You should watch what **YOU **are saying."**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So... I am planning on making it longer. Please check my other stories too!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 KITS!

**Hello everybody, this is 21peach! I am taking so long to post chapters... I know. But while waiting, please read my other stories too!**

**Quote of the day**

_Education is the most powerful weapon that can change the world.-Nelson Mandela-_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorreltail's POV<strong>

"Hmph!" he said as he walked out of the den into the clearing.

_Why did I say that? You're a mousebrain, Sorreltail!" _I thought.

Just then, I heard Squirrelflight padding up enthusiastically to Brackenfur. "Brackenfur! I have a great news for you!" she shouted. "I am expecting KITS!" she shrieked. Brackenfur stopped there looking like he was reconsidering what she said. He suddenly spooked up and ran out of the camp. Squirrelflight raced after him. She couldn't run fast with her belly swollen with kits.

**Brackenfur's POV**

This was crazy. This was not suppose to happen. I was so confused.

"Brackenfur!" I heard Squirrelflight shout my name.

_I'll talk to her later._I thought as my mind wandered off to Starclan.

I needed some time alone. This was so~~~~~~~~~ out of control. This was not even the Starclan could handle.

But I love Squirrelflight... Right? This was the first time I doubted my love for Squirrelflight.

But is it love?

**Sorreltail's POV**

He was the biggest traitor ever. I tried to understand that he needed another she-cat while I was sick, but not this.

Not. This.

My headed wandered around the camp looking for Willowpelt and Whitestorm.

No, I didn't need them. From now on, since I won't be loving little she-cat. I will be a vicious fighter for the clan and care for no one except my clan. I will be the deputy and a leader one day. But, I'll have to kill Squirrelflight and her unborn kits first as a revenge for taking Brackenfur away from me.

* * *

><p><strong>So... how did you guys like it? This was a weird chapter. To much shock and vengeance. Maybe next time it will be more of a calculating vengeance and bit more calm.<strong>

** *black out***


	6. Chapter 6 Vengeance

**Hello everybody, this is 21peach! My first 6th chapter of all the stories I have written so this is so exciting!**

**Quote of the day**

_Kindness, I've discovered, is everything in life.-Isaac Bashevis Singer-_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorreltail's POV<strong>

What I need is a plan. How am I going to kill Squirrelflight? Hmmmmm... Aha! She-cats expecting kits are most likely to eat a lot. So, I'll get her a fresh-kill stuffed with deathberries and give it to her. _Lame..._ What about I dream of Tigerstar and ask him to kill them?! Okay. The bset idea so far. Bu with one flaw. How am I going to see him in my dreams? I should just hope and wish for him to hear my request. I mean, he should gladly do it. Right? He loves killing and vengeance. Maybe I'll go to he Dark Forest when I die. What an honor! I will serve him with my remaining soul and vow to be loyal to him. I hope we can rule the clans side-by-side.

"Sorreltail, what are you laughing at?" I heard Leafpool meow. She must have heard me talking to myself. "Nothing." I meowed as I padded to the entrance. Just than I froze. Snap! Just like that. I saw Brackenfur twining tails with Squirrelflight as they went to the fresh-kill pile. This was going to be harder than I thought. He tried not to be away from his so-called 'mate' except sleeping. How was I suppose to get her away from Brackenfur? I should just ask her out in the forest after I even dream about Tigerstar, that is. This is so easy. NOT!

**Brackenfur's POV**

I saw the way Sorreltail looked us. Her beautiful amber eyes lighten up with vengeance and fire that can burn anything in her way. I knew what hat meant. She was up to no good. Her face lit up when her eyes moved from me to Squirrelflight and reached her swollen belly with kits. I was there to see her claws slide out. Instinctively, I growled. "What's wrong?" I heard Squirrelflight ask me as she chewed the last piece of vole. "Her." I pointed to Sorreltail with my tail as she held a mysterious grin and disappeared into the medicine cat den. It shouldn't be long before she will be able to go back to her warrior duties.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update. It's vacation, but I have so much to do! If you lovec my story, please review. My goal is to reach 100 reviews within the year. I only have 2 months left! If you have friends who are interested in Warriors, please offer them to read my stories!<strong>

**Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7 Vicious

**Hello! I'm back! I'm in school so it might take a while to upload from now on. So please have patient and I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Quote of the day**

_Immature love says: 'I love you because I need you.' Mature love says: 'I need you because I love you.'-Erich Fromm-_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorreltail's POV<strong>

It was almost leaf-bear. I could sense it. Everyone could. I settled in my comfortable bed burying my head beneath my tail. _I hope I dream about Tigerstar tonight._ She thought. When I opened my eyes, I was in a forest full of dark trees. I could hear the trees howling and I saw a dark figure approach me.

"Who are you?" I asked my voice cracking with fear.

"I am the one who you wanted to visit in your dreams." the figure said.

"Are you Tigertstar?"

"Why indeed, yes I am!"

"Ohmygush Tigerstar! I really need your help!"

"I know why you're here. I never liked love, but I will indeed help you because you want vengeance and blood."

"That's right!"

"When would you like me to do it?"

"Right after she kits whatever s inside her."

"Got it. With one little flaw."

"Name it."

"I want you to do a little favor for me in return of me doing our request."

"What is it?"

"I want you to kill FIRESTAR for me."

"That's going to be hard."

"Fine. If you can't do it, I won't do yours."

"No, no, no. I'll do it."

"We have a deal."

* * *

><p><strong>In Starclan Bluetsar's POV<strong>

"Bluestar!"

"What's the matter Spottedleaf?" I asked.

"It's Sorreltail!" she shrieked.

"What about her?"

"She's in the dark forest talking with Tigerstar!"

"WHAT?!"

"She's practiclly 'begging' him to kill Squirrelflight and her kits!"

"WHAT?!" I yelled again.

"And he accepted!"

"I'm not surprised." I muttered darkly.

"That's not everything that happened there!"

"What else has happened!"

"He 'asked' to kill Firestar in return for him doing her favor!" Spottedleaf yelled in my ear.

"She didn't accept didn't she?"

"That's the thing! She accepted the offer!"

"WHAT?!" I yelled again. The loudest yet.

"Love and vengeance can destroy everything! Give him a warning Bluestar." she begged.

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Firestar's POV<strong>

"Bluestar! I missed you so much!"I knew this was a dream, but I still ran up to her forgetting all the formalities.

"Beware..." she said.

"What?"

"Beware of Sorrel's tail. Even though it is not threatening, Sorrel't tail will cause harm."

"Tell me more!" I begged.

"Beware of Sorrel's tail."

"Bluestar!" I shouted as she faded away.

"Firestar! Firestar!"

I bolted up and looked around. I saw Sandstorm with a worried look in her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I dreamed of Bluestar. And..." "I need to go see Cinderpelt."

"But its middle of the night. can't you wait?"

"I'm sorry Sandstorm, it can't wait."

"As you wish."

* * *

><p><strong>Intense chapter... I tried to make it longer... Anyway, in my next chapter, I will be making plan into action! sort of thing. Till then...<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 What's wrong?

**I've never written fanfiction for this long! Ok... Lets get on with it!**

_It takes one person to forgive, it takes two people to be runited.-Lewis B. Smedes-_

* * *

><p>"Cinderpelt?"<p>

"Yes, Firestar? What do you need?"

"I had this dream last night and Bluestar told me to be aware of Sorrel's tail." Firestar said. "Isn't it obvious FIrestar? It means Sorreltail!" Cinderpelt exclaimed. "I figured out that part, but why do I have to be aware of her?" "That, I don't know, but the answer will come with time."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go check on Squirrelflight."

* * *

><p><strong>Brackenfur's POV<strong>

The last look Sorreltail gave me was a cold stare when I was with Squirrelflight. That did not mean anything near good. I've known her her whole life. I know that look. It was a look she gave when was planning something. Something bad. To my surprise, she padded up to Squirrelflight.

"Squirrelflight, you should be resting. Your kits might get hurt, when you are moving restless."

"Sorreltail!" I hissed under my breathe. I know she heard me, but she ignored me and nudged Squirrelflight into the nursery.

"Come on. I'll keep you company." Sorreltail mewed. Even if she said in a friendly tone, I clearly heard the vengeance in her voice. "Have fun with your little mate, Brackenfur. You'll regret letting me slip from you."

"..."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have important business to attend to." Sorreltail has moved back to the warrior's den and is the mot popular she-cat in the clan. Every tom, (except a few like me) is desperate to get her attention. She is a skilled fighter, hunter, and a lover.

_Wait a sec. _She said she had _**IMPORTANT**_** BUSINESS** to attend to. What important business? Than a sudden realization flooded over me. She was out to kill Squirrelflight and their unborn kits. What was more freaky was that he had a feeling that those ideas weren't the only thing that she was planning to do. _I'm going t kill her._ I followed her scent and it lead to the Warrior's den. In their, I found Sorreltail, asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorreltail's POV<strong>

"Tigerstar, Tigerstar!" I yowled his name. I looked around the tall dark pine trees. "Why do you search for me, young one?" A sudden voice comes from behind me. "Tigerstar!" I see the one cat I've been looking for, behind me. "Tigerstar, I have the perfect plan to kill Firestar!" I squealed.

"Oh do tell me."

I whisper the plan in his ear and from the grin, I know my plan satisfied him. "Sorreltail! Sorreltail!"

"Why do you call?" I ask Tigerstar.

Then, my eyes flutter open and see Brackenfur's eyes piercing through me. "What are you doing here?" I ask, bewildered. He ignores me. "Whatever you are planning to do with Squirrelflight and our kits, you'll regret doing it." he hissed in my ear. "Whatever. I think you gave the right to tell me what to do when you left me for her." I hiss back. "I don't care what I did in the past. Just make sure to keep away from Squirrelflight." he says in my face. "We'll see." I say smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>Brackenfur's POV<strong>

What was wrong with that cat? I mean, I told her to stay away, so she should follow what I tell her to do, right? Right? But a sudden doubt race through me. Did I do the right thing, choosing Squirrelflight over Sorreltail? It doesn't matter. I shake the doubt away. I was about to head to the camp entrace when I hear a yowl. "Squirrelflight's kits are coming!" someone shouts. Uh, oh. "It's too early!" I shout. "Her kits are coming now!" Cinderpelt shouts. I race back to the nursery. When I arrive, I can hear Squirrelflgiht heaving heavily. I raced to her side. Leafpool was already beside her sister, crouchind down and licking her ears. "Its better if you're outside, Brackenfur." Leafpools meows between licks. I hesitate, but follows her order. I know better than, fight with a medicine cat. After what felt like internity, I was finally motioned to come in. When I enter the nursery, all I can feel is the heavy dull feeling drifiting from each cat in there. I sensed something was wrong. I looked toward Squirrelflight, she was pale and cold still.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hangar! Most of you probably know what happened. I'll try to update my fastest if you guys review more!<strong>


End file.
